


Captain Albert Karlson

by Erynithil



Series: 星光灿烂 [4]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erynithil/pseuds/Erynithil
Summary: 毕典菲尔德的奇妙冒险……





	Captain Albert Karlson

新帝国历23年12月31日，亚历山大皇帝举办新年宴会，帝国最高级别的文官武将都来到狮子之泉，连常年驻守奥丁的梅克林格到场了。

在正式的祝酒之后，大家自然而然地形成熟人圈子聊天。米达麦亚、缪拉、瓦列、艾齐纳哈、克斯拉和梅克林格也聚在一起。当年的“狮子之泉七元帅”，不在场的也只有已经退役在外远游的毕典菲尔德。

按照他们的习惯，第一杯酒敬吉尔菲艾斯、法伦海特、斯坦梅兹，第二杯酒敬鲁兹、罗严塔尔、奥贝斯坦，第三杯酒则请奥丁大神保佑毕典菲尔德平安归来。

四年前，毕典菲尔德乘商用航班前往自由行星同盟漫游，不久就失去联系，生死不明。巴拉特自治政府的传回的消息是，毕典菲尔德乘坐的商船在前往伊希斯星球的航路上遇上宇宙海盗，全船失踪。

“毕典菲尔德那个不安份的家伙，应该不会就这样悄无声息地死掉的。”缪拉虽然嘴上这么说，心里也只是期许而已。

“我也倾向于相信他还活着。说不定他加入了宇宙海盗集团，四处打劫。这种事情他做得出来，除了无聊，他什么都不怕的。”瓦列说。当然，这种可能性极为渺茫。

提起毕典菲尔德，大家自然地想起法伦海特。他们知道，法伦海特之死，在毕典菲尔德心里留下永不愈合的伤口，无法修补的空洞……

“缪拉，你还记得法伦海特在海鹫俱乐部弹钢琴的那晚吗？当时只有你、我、克斯拉和法伦海特，后来毕典菲尔德进来了。”梅克林格说。“然后你们三人就出去喝啤酒了。”

“记得。”缪拉回答。“怎么？”

“你从来没有提及毕典菲尔德推荐的酒馆好不好。”克斯拉说。“这不像你的风格。”

缪拉面有难色。瓦列看出他的心思，“说吧，不必顾虑，其实我们都知道他们的感情，你不是第一个发现的。”

“那家的自酿黑生啤确实非常好，虽然酒馆本身比较简陋。法伦海特不会喜欢那种地方，但他陪毕典菲尔德喝了很多杯。我喝了三杯就觉得我是多余的那个——我不应该跟着过来。”

克斯拉笑笑，“当时我想劝你不要去，正在找理由，你已经站起来，迈出一步了。”

缪拉捂脸，“真是遗憾啊！后来，毕典菲尔德喝醉了，抓着法伦海特的手不放。我和法伦海特费了好大劲将他架回宿舍。离开那里的时候，法伦海特说，‘如果有一天我不在了，希望你能替我关照一下他，让他别闯祸了。’我答应了。”

“缪拉，你没有守住承诺啊。后来毕典菲尔德把奥贝斯坦扑倒在地，黑色枪骑兵和警备部队在海内森街头对峙，搞得帝国军成为同盟市民的笑料。”米达麦亚说。

“这不能怪缪拉，奥贝斯坦嘲讽说我们三个不知让杨文利喝了多少次胜利的美酒。我和缪拉虽然感觉羞愧，但输了就是输了，输给杨文利也不算太丢人；可毕典菲尔德因此失去法伦海特，这话实在太伤他的心。说实话，当时我都想掐死奥贝斯坦。”瓦列说。

六位元帅惆怅地再次碰杯，“为法伦海特和毕典菲尔德。”

这时，艾齐纳哈打开信息终端，选择了新闻频道，然后亮给大家看。那是巴拉特自治政府的“自由战士勋章”颁发仪式。

“你还在关注巴拉特自治政府那边的动静啊？”米达麦亚说。

“啊？！啊！？啊？！”几位元帅惊叫出声，一致凑近屏幕。

“阿尔伯特·卡尔森上校，艾尔多兰托星球警备舰队司令，指挥剿灭周边宇宙海盗，立下显赫战功，获得自由战士二等勋章！”

那个穿着同盟军装、雄纠纠气昂昂地登上领奖台的人，不正是他们牵挂了四年的橙发战友！

六位元帅一齐爆发出开怀的大笑。“哈哈哈哈……哈哈哈……哈哈……”

他们笑够了，再次举杯祝酒：“为阿尔伯特·卡尔森上校！”


End file.
